


Problem

by CrowleysOwnTemptress



Series: Will you come with me? Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Continuation (kindof) of Will you come with me?, F/M, Flirty, Funny, Honestly just type and post, I suck at tagging, One-Shot, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysOwnTemptress/pseuds/CrowleysOwnTemptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam get captured, it's up to you and your best friend to save the boys. Turns out Dean likes seeing your bad-assery....</p>
<p>*Stand alone or continuation, your choice;)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovlies!   
> Long time no read, I know. I've got a piece that's trying to be written but I'm stuck. It's happening though. This... this is just the product of a coffee/cinnabon rush and dancing around my apartment feeling like a badass while listening to Natalia Kills' Problem on repeat. It's T+ for language and some smuttish teasing but its tame I promise.  
> Comments are always open so be sure to let me know what you think! I apologize if it reads weird or if it's not up to my normal par. Tell me if you think that! Like I said, I was hyper and just slamming on my keyboard and made this x'D Hope you like it though!
> 
> Love Always and Forever,  
> Crowley'sOwnTemptress

“Winchester, what a pleasure it is to have you in my humble hide out,” the demon sneered, sarcasm practically dripping off his fugly, curved lip.

“Well, you know,” Dean replied from the living room doorway, “I do what I can.”

Dean stalked forward switching the demon blade to his other hand. The demon tensed and circled to the side, eyes tracking Dean’s every move carefully. Sam chose that moment to wake up, of course, much to the demon’s annoyance.

“Dean!” Sam hollered from the chair he was tied to in the middle of the room. Another demon, a female, rolled her eyes and grabbed Sam’s hair only to jerk it back so she could hold a blade to his throat.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said, “Nice of you to wake up for the party. (Bestie) is gonna be pissed when she hears you went home with another woman.” Sam’s bitch-face was clear even from his stretched out position.

“Enough chatter,” the first demon sneered, “I’m so sick of your voice.”

“Ditto, dude,” Dean growled, tensing for imminent attack. The demon suddenly stood straight and started laughing. Dean was confused until Sam yelled his name. Pain exploded on the back of his head and he stumbled forward only to be sucker punched by the first demon. The last thing Dean remembered was hearing Sam yell something before unconsciousness pulled him under unwillingly.

~~~~~~~

Dean came to with a sudden jerk. His head was pounding and his shoulders ached with his arms tied tightly at the wrist and elbows, preventing any sort of shimmying to or against anything. With a frustrated growl, Dean blinked his eyes open to try to gauge what happened.

“Dean,” Sam said, on his left.

“Sam, you okay?” Dean asked automatically. Sam was trussed up like him. They had taken the boys jackets off and flannels, leaving them in just t-shirts, boots and jeans. He could tell by the way Sam was constantly flexing his neck and attempting to roll his shoulders that they were killing him.

“All things considered, yeah,” he replied, “How’s your head?”

“I’ve had worse,” he rumbled, experimentally trying to roll his own shoulders. Nope, nothing. It was then he realized they weren’t in the living room he last saw. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know exactly. They knocked me out right after you because I kept trying to say the exorcism,” he grinned sheepishly. Dean rolled his eyes. They’d been in worse situations, but Dean needed to figure something out, preferably with a quickness. He tried to turn and looked behind him but groaned when his position prevented him from turning around.

“Well hell,” Dean mumbled, testing the ropes again.

“They won’t shimmy down either,” Sam sighed.

“What?”

“The ropes. They tied them so we wouldn’t be able to slide the elbow crap to our wrists,” Sam explained. Now Dean was just getting pissed.

“Dude, what the hell?” he groaned.

“I don’t know but hell if it’s effective,” Sam said.

“Oh look! The boys are awake.” The boys snapped to look at the door in front of them. A short woman with long, blonde hair stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. Dean took in her black heels, dark skinny jeans, and flowy red top and smirked.

“Sorry, darlin’, but you’re a little late,” he grinned, “As tempting as I am, I don’t do the whole one night stand thing anymore.” She grinned and walked up to him.

“You must be the Dean one,” she purred, sinking down to straddle and sit on his lap. Dean leaned back as much as the chair and ropes allowed and rolled his eyes. “I’ve heard stories about you, Dean. Sam, too.” She winked at the brother who just looked at her with an unamused bitch-face.

“But you…” she sucked in with a hiss, “You are borderline legendary.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” Dean grinned, sarcastically, “but really. Get off me, bitch.” She just laughed and shook her hair over her shoulder, resting her hands on his chest, nails scratching lightly. Any other time, with a very specific girl, Dean’d be loving this but right now it was just obnoxious.

“Oh, c’mon Dean,” she purred close to his ear, “Might as well, go out with a bang, right?” She bite his earlobe before pulling back and striding over to Sam. “What about you, Sammy-boy?”

She circled him, trailing her fingers over his thighs and chest, “If I untie you, will you play nice before I knife that pretty temple?” She pressed a kiss to his left temple. Sam jerked away from her.

“I don’t know. Untie me and let’s see,” Sam growled. She laughed.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?” Dean demanded.

“Consider me a…,” she thought for a moment, “a bounty hunter, of sorts. My name doesn’t matter. I just have to send my employer a little proof of death, but before that, I must say there has been a lot of talk about you boys, and it’s kindof a secret kink of mine to ride the Winchester brothers before taking them out.”

As she talked, she walked over to a table and picked up the angel blade Sam had originally had. Her eyes flicked to pitch black before walking slowly back to Sam.

“Whatcha think Dean? Who’s the bigger voyeur, you or Sam?” she smiled trailing the blade up Sam’s thigh. Dean saw Sam tense and try to lean away from the blade. Just then, the door burst open revealing the female from earlier, panting and bleeding heavily from a wound on her shoulder.

“Mistress,” she bowed quickly, “We have a problem.”

“What now?” she sighed, “I swear I’d be better by myself.” The male from earlier came skittering into the room. He made a quick bow before slamming the door shut.

“Mistress, Aaron and Lucy are as good as dead already,” he panted, clamping down on his bleeding side, “I’d suggest we get out of here with a quickness.” Sam and Dean glanced at each other in confusion and shifted to try to prepare for whatever was coming.

“Nonsense,” she laughed, “You all are pathetic. What could possibly be coming that poses a threat to me?”

“It’s hunters, Mistress,” the woman replied, grabbing Dean’s pearl handled pistol and moving back in front of the blonde, “I don’t know how but an arrow came through a window and pinned Aaron in place. He couldn’t even smoke out. Next thing we knew, they were busting in the main entrance.” Blondie laughed.

“How many?” she grinned.

“T-two, Mistress, two women,” the man stuttered. Blondie back handed him into a wall. Sam and Dean shared another look and Dean could barely suppress his grin.

“You serious? You can’t take down two little bitches by yourself?” she hollered, “I’m not your damn mother. I shouldn’t have to hold your fucking hand and do every little thing for you.” She whipped around to scold the woman, who by this point was cringing away in fear.

“You may not be their mother, but we’re about to make you our bitch.” Everyone looked up to see a smirking (Bestie). Dean laughed out loud.

“So you’re my goddamn problem,” Blondie sneered, flipping the blade and stepping towards (Bestie).

“Nah, that girl’s Sam’s problem.” An arrow landed with a thwunk in the woman raising Dean’s pistol. “I thought I told your bitch ass to stay down stairs?” (Your name) directed to the woman with an arrow sticking out of her chest.

“How the hell did she get the devil’s trap arrow out of her scapula to begin with is the better question here,” (Bestie) answered, kicking the gun out of her hand. With a sudden jolt, Blondie launched for (Your name) and Dean hollered her name.

“Aw, ho,” (Your name) grunted, “Not even… a freaking second… to breathe?!” Dean helplessly pulled at the ropes, wanting desperately to help.

“(Your nickname), you good?” (Bestie) yelled as she raced the male demon to the table where the demon knife lay.

“Yeap,” (Your name) grunted. Dean watched her block another swipe of the angel blade with her bow. She pushed against the demon to get in close. The demon growled and tried to strike up under her sternum and Dean gasped. His knew his worry was needless as he watched his girl deflect again only to catch the demon’s blade hand in her free one, but he couldn’t help it. He watched as (Your name) pulled Blondie forward into a punch with her bow. Any normal person would have been out cold but the demon was only momentarily shocked. Behind them, he heard a scuffle and (Bestie) yelp.

“(Bestie)!” Sam yelled, unable to turn around and see what was going on.

“”Good,” Dean heard, “’m good!” A moment later, an orange light flickered off Sam and (Bestie)’s triumphant huff sounded.

“Be with you in a moment, boys,” she grinned, trotting up behind (Your name) and Blondie. (Your name) jerked Blondie by the hair, making the woman yelp in pain. In a flash, (Bestie) was right behind her slipping the demon blade between her ribs. Both girls squinted and turned their heads as the bright orange flickered out of her.

(Bestie) removed the blade and wiped it on Blondie’s jeans as (Your name) let her flop to the ground. Both boys winced as her head hit the ground with a loud thump. Both girls stalked to the skewered female.

“So, you have an option,” (Your name) stated, bringing a booted foot to rest on her throat.

“You tell us who and why mega-whore over there wanted our boys and we’ll put you down like the dog you are,” (Bestie) said, crouching down and sticking the tip of the blade in next to the arrow shaft. The woman screamed until (Your name’s) boot pressed harder on her windpipe.

“Or we’ll just stick around and think of new creative ways to slowly kill scum,” (Your name) finished with a snarl. Dean had to admit, seeing (Your name) like this was giving him goosebumps in the best way. The female moved her mouth like a gaping fish and (Your name) relented.

“Mistress…,” she coughed, “Is always… first.” Both girls rolled their eyes while the boys looked at each other with grimaces.

“Well, then,” (Bestie) sighed, sitting back on her heels.

“See you in a few hours, bitch.” And with that, (Your name) stomped on her temple hard enough to render her unconscious. (Bestie) straightened up.

“Good work, sis,” she said, offering up a fist. (Your name) laughed and knocked it with her fist still holding her bow.

“Yeah, next time, hurry up with the weapon that’ll actually kill the sonovabitch,” she laughed, “And you two…. Really?” They turned to the boys.

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Dean chuckled, “Sammy is the one that got captured. I was here to bust him out.”

“I see that, babe,” (Your name) smiled, “’splains why your all trussed up pretty for me.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get me out of these damn ropes,” he grumbled.

“Please, they’re freaking killing my shoulders,” Sam added, pegging (Bestie) with his signature puppy eyes.

“I dunno… What do you think, (Nickname)? Should we let em loose?” (Bestie) asked, standing behind Sam with her hands on his chest. (Your name) hummed thoughtfully, and circled Dean slowly. Dean cleared his throat and shifted.

“C’mon, (Nickname), lemme up,” he said, tops of his ears going pink. She stopped in front of him and kicked his feet out in front of him.

“You know, (Bestie),” she smiled, not looking away from Dean, “With all those damn layers pulled off, they’re practically naked.” Dean shifted again becoming aware of the tightness in his jeans. Sam stifled a groan and Dean dared to look. (Bestie) had moved and was now sitting on Sam’s lap.

“I was thinking the same thing,” she chuckled, bringing her hands up to rest on Sam’s cheeks. Dean stifled his own moan as (Your name) pulled his face forward and copied the position. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off her lips as they parted to meet his. And when she-

 

“DEAN!”

 

Dean jolted and blinked looking around the motel room.

“Mind stop day dreaming about my sister while she’s in the shower and actually help us research the monster of the week?” (Bestie) chuckled from her place on the bed, lore books strewn around her. Dean glanced at Sam who was sitting on the other side of the table, smirking at him over his laptop.

“I-I wasn’t,” Dean cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in the hard wooden chair, ears going straight to red, “I wasn’t day dreaming. I was reading.” He gestured with the book in his hands.

“Then why were you staring off into space and practically drooling?” Sam chuckled.

“I was not- I so wasn’t drooling,” Dean argued, sitting forward and placing his book on the table, planning on not standing up until his jeans loosened.

“Yeah, you so totally were,” (Bestie) laughed.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, focusing on the book. (Bestie) and Sam laughed loudly. From the shower, Dean could hear (Your name)’s music.

“I’m your dream girl, This is real love, But you know what they say about me,” he heard her singing quietly, and chuckled to himself, “That girl is a problem, girl is a problem, girl is a problem, problem.”

That girl _is_ a goddamn problem, he smiled to himself, focusing back in on the book in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: *I don't own the song, Supernatural's Dean and Sam, you or your best friend I just make up stories about them!!*  
> Song credit: Natalia Kills - Problem


End file.
